YugiohPasta
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira was just going for her things, when she is captured by Malik's old cult. BEN Drowned and the Creepypastas were just watching T.V. when they heard about killings in Egypt. What will happen when they get there, and why has Hashira been missing for a few months? Yugioh Creepypasta crossover. Rated M, cuz I don't think kids should ever learn about Creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: -hides behind Jeff the Killer- Sorry, ended up not being allowed my computer for the last two weeks because of grades, but I had already discovered creepypasta by then, and ended up typing this and another story in secret, also Toshiro, you have competition.**

**Jeff: Why do people always hide behind me?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Because you're Jeff the Killer, the only people going after me with me behind you, would be your fangirls, or other pastas.**

**Toshiro: Who is my competition? -as he asks, the computer's screen starts to glitch-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh, he is also Atem and Yugi's rival in games, but mostly video games. -computer keeps on glitching, but author notices and smirks- in fact, he is in the building -whispers- you can come out now.**

**Toshiro: Who are you talking about? -screen goes blue before a kid who looks like Link from Zelda climbs out-**

**BEN: The name is BEN Drowned -curls arm around author- and You shouldn't be her boyfriend.**

**Toshiro: OH YEAH?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL PERV! -lunges at gamer-**

**BEN: You shouldn't have done that. -gets into a fight with Toshiro-**

**Eyeless Jack: Miss Hashira doesn't own anything, but her kidneys- I mean her OC and her ideas. Please enjoy while she and I try to get these two to stop fighting, for that white hair guy can get himself killed, BEN is immortal.**

Hashira Moto flew over the desert in her Elemental Angel Form. She was planning on going back to Atem's tomb to get the rest of her stuff, and she was glad she was back in her homeland. She was going to use her shadow magic to get her stuff and then get back to her home back in Japan, and back to her lover and her little brother, Toshiro Yoso and Yugi Moto.

She flew over the dunes when something stabbed her arm. She felt a little dizzy and saw it was a tranquilizer. She started to drop out of the sky, when she saw people in robes and felt the faintest scent of Malik's family, before it all went black.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8A few months later in England㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

Ben Drowned was watching the tv when he saw a report on killings in Egypt.

"Hey, Slendy! You gotta check this out!" Ben calls and the freakishly tall man with no face comes into the room.

"Yes, Ben, what is it?" Slenderman says.

"There are killings in Egypt, look." Ben says as he points to the tv.

Slenderman looks and the tv has a reporter talking about deaths that have been happening Cairo.

"_The people report that in the mist of night, a strange and deathly sound is heard before an explosion of fire that happens for a few seconds before going out. The next day, when people go to investigate, they find bodies that appear to have been scorched, and hoof prints around the body that have burnt sand where the hooves were._" The news reporter says before the video goes to witness.

"_In the dead of the night, I awoke to a deathly sound. To my ears, it sounded like the call of a dying horse, followed by a scream and the smell of burnt flesh. It was horrifying._" The witness says.

"_And that is as much information that we have at this time._" The reporter says before it goes to commercial.

"Slendy, do you think that we might have another Creepypasta on our hands?" Ben says and Slenderman nods.

"Yes, though we might need our best to go, and it will probably best to use our illusion forms and be out during the day, that way the people don't get suspicious." Slenderman says and Ben says, "I'll tell the others."

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8A few days later in Egypt.㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

Four people and a dog stepped out of the airport in Cairo. A tall man with pale skin, red tint in his eyes, and business cloths. A teenager with medium skin tone, a black t-shirt, sunglasses though he was blind, and brown hair. A teen with pale skin tone, a white t-shirt, red tint in his eyes, and black hair. A hound dog that looks like it's smiling, with a red tint in it's coat, and slight red tint in it's eyes. And a kid with a pale skin tone, blond hair, green t-shirt, and red tint in his eyes.

"Awww… Slendy, it's hot here." Black hair complained.

"Jeff, it's Egypt, we are in the middle of the desert, of course it's hot here." Blind teen says in an almost whisper.

"Jeff, Jack, don't fight. We are here to learn about the killings, nothing more." Slenderman says.

"Yeah, and we might even be able to get some info about the killer if we ask around." Blond hair says.

"Alright. So what town are we going to?" Jeff asks.

"The village of Kul Elna. It is the main spot of the killings." Slenderman informs them.

They all nod and get into a desert cab that can take them to Kul Elna.

When they get there, they can already see how the villagers are automatically nervous, like they had felt the same feelings before. Soon, the people come out, thinking that they are just tourists or something, and go back to their daily routines.

"Let's split up, and Jeff… don't go around creating mass murder." Slenderman orders and Jeff groans, before they split up, Jack going with Ben, Jeff going with Smiley, and Slenderman going on his own.

After a while, Jack and Ben hear some people talking(They all had gotten 'lessons' from Slendy so that they would be temporarily be able to understand Egyptian)

"I'm telling you! I actually saw what killed those people! That bitch has gone from thief to murder!" Old man number one says.

"And I'm telling you that she would never murder someone unless she absolutely thought that they deserved death. It can't be her, it must have been something else." Old man number two fires back.

"I'd recognize that flaming hair and red eyes anywhere, and you're telling me that it can't be that thief?!" Old man number one says.

"And I say that she moved to Japan and while back, and has only been back here once. I actually talked to her once, and she is too nice to go crazy and murder people, besides, she told me what people she would murder if she had the chance, and those people were not on her list." Old man number two says.

"Who is this 'she' you are talking about?" Jack asks as he and Ben walk over.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to eavesdrop kid?" Old man number one says.

"My older brother is blind, and he developed really good hearing." Ben says as a coverup.

"If you and your family are looking for answers on the culprit of the murders, you should come to my house. I will give as much evidence as I can to either get her as a suspect, or rule her out. I am Farees." Old man number two says as Slenderman, Jeff, and Smiley come over.

"Lead the way." Slenderman says.

**Author's notes: Farees is Arabic for Horseman if anyone is wondering.**

**Jeff: I don't think anyone was wondering.**

**BEN: Shut up Jeff.**

**Jeff: Oh go play Majora's Mask. Or Go. To. Sleep.**

**FireWing: Jeff, don't be bad at BEN.**

**Toshiro: Hey, what about me? Jack tried to kill me.**

**FireWing: Which one? L.J or E.J**

**Toshiro: He was after my kidneys.**

**FireWing: E.J then. Jack, leave my boyfriend alone.**

**Eyeless: Which one? -Toshiro and BEN start a tug of war with authoress as the rope- Please review while I figure out what is going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter, and it is kinda long, cuz I put a lot of flashbacks in there.**

Meanwhile, in the desert, a black Arabian mare covered in what looks like blood and re symbols, stumbled upon an Oasis. She was thirsty and scared, and her whole body was writhing in pain. She took a drink, before collapsing by the water.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8With the Creepypasta characters㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

The Creepypastas followed Farees to his home and they were just curious on why he was bringing them into his home.

They finally got home and Farees grabbed a portrait to show them. It showed a girl emanating of power with deeply tanned skin, shining ruby eyes, spiky flame colored hair with a bang covering the left eye, a cocky smirk, gold ankh earrings, with an odd gold choker with the symbol of an eye of some sorts around her neck, and Ancient Egyptian looking clothes in the colors, red, gold, and black.

"This is the girl I was talking about. Her name is Hashira. I met her when I was a teenager. I was walking down an alley, when I heard shouting." Farees says.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Farees is walking down an alley when he hears, "You damn thief! Get back here!"_

_Farees runs to the edge of an alley when he sees Hashira with a knapsack over her shoulder that appears to be carrying something, and she is running from a guy with a knife though she doesn't appear frightened._

_He feels something inside him say that he knows her from somewhere, so as she goes right in front of the alley, he grabs her wrist and gets her into the alley to hide. When the threat leaves, she yanks her hand away and though she glares at first, her eyes scan him, before a look of shock comes on her face._

"_Hi, I'm Farees. What's your name?" Farees says dumbly as he realizes he's in the presence of a hot girl._

"_My name is Hashira." Hashira says still looking shaken._

"_What were you trying to steal to make the owner of the market want your hide?" he asks, wondering why she would steal._

"_I needed food, and I am not thief, I hate them with a passion, but I need to survive." Hashira says simply as she takes out date fruit and bread, before looking at him sternly and saying, "The only reason I'm sharing conversations with you right now is because you remind me of someone I once knew."_

"_I do?" He asks._

"_Yeah… but then I saw him and my whole family on my mother's side get killed in a horrible fire." Hashira says looking away with venom in her voice._

"_Maybe if you talk about it, and about your life, you can get this obvious weight off your shoulders, I'll even spare some food for you." He asks and she has a look of uncertainty._

"_If I told you, you would never believe me." she says but goes with him._

_**End flashback**_

"That was how I met her, and when she spilt her secrets to me, I obviously didn't believe her. She told me that she wasn't a human, but a half shadow creature from 5,000 years ago, and was once the personal bodyguard of the Nameless Pharaoh himself." Farees says with a small chuckle.

"I think I once heard about him in school, before I lost my eyesight." Jack speaks up surprising everyone. "I had heard that there was only one pharaoh whose tomb had not been explored, and did not have a name, that there was evidence of him, but his name had been erased from history."

"Exactly. Anyway, Hashira scoffed and said that she knew I wouldn't believe her, but then, her hand caught fire and she didn't even flinch. It was amazing. The fire went out and there was not a single burn on her hand. I told her that it was a neat trick, and gave her some food. She said she didn't care, but was grateful for the food. She told me that she was able to become immortal, through a curse that she and her lover put on each other, a curse that they would not be able to age or die until the day that their king's soul is freed from his imprisonment. I asked her where the soul was imprisoned and she grabbed her knapsack and took out a gold box covered in hieroglyphics, she opened it and inside were gold puzzle pieces. She told me that when the puzzle is solved, who ever solves it would become the vessel for her king's soul, but she also said that she had a pretty good idea that it would probably be the reincarnation of the king's male lover, who solves the puzzle. I nodded, but I was still wary as magic isn't supposed to exist. She told me that when his male lover had died, he had declared that she be the guardian of their tomb, and be the keeper of the puzzle. She said that she had lived in that one tomb ever since. I ended up seeing her off when she was leaving." Farees explains and they are all engrossed in the story, even Smiley.

_**Flashback**_

"_Well, Hashira, I guess it's time to go." Farees says as they reach the edge of the village._

"_Yeah, I need to go, can't risk losing the puzzle, or letting low life thieves try to steal what is sacred." Hashira says bluntly._

"_I never got to ask, but if you are stealing your food, then why do you hate thieves?" Farees asks._

_Hashira tenses and looks away before saying, "He was the Thief King, and he killed my family and friends, and for that, the next time I see him, I will murder him with my own two hands."_

_A bright light appears and when it disappears, Hashira is no longer standing there, but a black horse with a red mane and tail with gold fur on the forehead, is walking away, before going into a sprint and galloping away._

_Farees' eyes widen as he realizes that she had been telling the truth about being not human, he didn't know whether to believe the other things she had said. He looked down to see a piece of paper with writing on it. It said: __**Thank you for the food and hospitality. If you are still wondering who you remind me of, I will tell you now. Before I was bought by the pharaoh to become the prince's (Now known as the Nameless Pharaoh) personal bodyguard, I was raised on a horse ranch, and you remind me of the owner. He even had the same name as you. It's the reason I willingly told you so much, because you are most likely his reincarnation. You have to understand, it is hard for me to hide my feelings near you, because I saw you and my family, die in that fire, and if you ever regain your memories, I hope that we can get back our lost friendship and trust. If you wish to find me, go to the Valley of the Kings, and go to the opening of That tomb, call out my name, and I shall appear. Bye, old friend.**_

_His eyes widen, as memories begin to give him a headache, so he goes back to his house, to think about everything._

_**End Flashback**_

Farees gets up and gets a piece of paper out. Smiley sniffs it and doesn't smell human except for Farees' scent, but instead finds a shadowy and horse like smell. They look at it, and find that same message, only with slight messy writing, meaning that she wasn't very used to writing like that.

"That was the first time I saw her. I saw her two other times after that. The first was when someone came riding into town from the direction of the Valley of the Kings. He looked like the classic gambler one would find at a casino, and he was riding on Hashira in horse form. I recognized him as Solomon Moto, a grave robber, and I had given him the info for the guides. I didn't understand why Hashira was with him, until I heard a voice in my head." Farees explains.

_**Flashback**_

_Farees was dumbstruck at how Hashira who hated thieves, would willingly let a grave robber ride her. _

_He failed to notice her head turn to him, before he heard, __**/Oh Farees, you might want to close your mouth, flies might try to make a nest in there./**_

_He was confused as to why there was a voice in his head when he heard, __**/It's called telepathy. If you recalled all your memories, you would remember that when I am in this form, it's much easier to talk like this, than transforming in the open to voice myself. And if you're wondering, I am assisting Solomon, because he is another reincarnation of someone I once knew. You would not have him in your memories. I am praying that he is the key to me getting out of here, and hopefully getting the Millennium Puzzle to my prince./**_

_And with that, Hashira galloped away with Solomon tipping his hat to him._

_**End Flashback**_

"I was so confused by it, but just wrote it off by it being one of Hashira's tales. The last time I saw her though, she was far from alone."

_**Flashback**_

_Farees was walking along the path, when he saw Hashira with other people: a short boy with tri colored star shaped hair, a boy with long white hair, a guy with poofy blond hair, a guy with brown hair that came to a point, a guy with long blond hair, a woman with long black hair, a tall man with a pony tail and bald other than that, and a boy that looked very similar to her, only with ice colored hair instead of flames, pale skin, and emerald eyes._

_Farees walked over and said, "Hey, Hashira. You haven't aged in years."_

_Hashira's ears twitched and she said, "Hey, old friend. I am here to help my King, which will bring back mine and my lover's mortality."_

_Everyone else looked confused and the boy with long white hair and the guy with long blond hair, along with the kid, transform to look tougher, and they all have confused looks._

"_Marik, Bakura, King, if you had all of your memories, you might remember how I grew up on a horse ranch, well that guy is the reincarnation of the owner." Hashira said and they all had pity, like they knew what she was talking about._

_The boy with ice colored hair, massages her shoulders and she says, "Farees, this is my soul mate, Toshiro. Guys, this is Farees, my old owner. King, one day if I see the reincarnation of your father, I might just scream at how many reincarnations I know."_

_In an instant, 'Bakura' looks even tougher, and his eyes go from brown to red. Hashira growls and looks ready to murder, but Bakura goes back to normal and she calms down._

"_Bakura! Can't you control him?! I don't want another massacre happening!" Hashira shouted at him, and looked like she was going to leave, "It's hard enough to deal with my emotions when Farees is here, and I don't need them in the same place."_

"_Hashira, don't take out your anger on the prankster. I know you are having a hard time." Toshiro says as he tries to comfort her, "I suggest you leave for now, Hashira isn't in one of her best moods right now."_

"_Alright, but when she is happy again, she knows where I live." Farees says as he walks away._

_**End flashback**_

"And that was the last time I saw her." Farees says. "She once said that she was nervous about leaving Egypt, and mentioned something about Tomb Keepers, they are like a cult, and if she had came back to Egypt for some reason, then there might have been some chance that she would have been captured. That is one of my fears for her."

"Do you know where she might hang out if something happened and she could no longer leave?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, there is an Oasis a little bit into the desert. She said that 5,000 years ago, that was her hang out spot with her lover. If she was struggling to survive in the desert, she would automatically go there." Farees says, "If there is any chance that you can find her and bring her back, at most back to her family and friends, then please help her."

The tv switched on to the news and showed another report on killings.

"_Archeologists following the orders of Ms. Ishizu Ishtar, who had gone to excavate the tomb in which her family used to live in, discovered more murder victims. People wearing old timey robes, and covered in burn marks and gashes. There was a piece of paper that hadn't been singed, yet had blood stains on it, like the person writing it, had been killed while writing it. The paper had said: __**We have finally caught the traitorous guardian of the great pharaoh, and she went down surprisingly easy, we can only guess that we hit the mark on the dosage for the tranquilizer dart. We are prepared to punish her for leaving Egypt, and at the moment, she is resisting and using her powers to attempt to fight back. We are well prepared for the flames, and will kill her if necessary. Wait, hold on… No… the spells are reacting badly. If anyone reads this, watch out, she is going crazy, we should never have placed those spells on her! Nooo-**_ _No one knows exactly what this means, but when Ms. Ishtar, and her younger and his lover heard the message, they just paled and ran, like they knew something we don't. We believe that some of the people in those tombs had escaped, and are likely in hiding. No other information is available at this time._" The news reporter says and Farees just has a look of pity and fright, and the Creepypasta characters nod and know what they need to do.

**Author's notes: That is a little hint into what had happened when Hashira was captured.**

**Jeff: Review, or Go. To. Sleep.**

**Everyone: JEFF! -Jane lunges at Jeff and massive fights break out-**

**Toshiro: Just, review. -blocks digital sword from BEN-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is chapter three and it will be kinda long, but it will be worth it.**

**Jeff: I'm just glad you got it done. Otherwise I was going to make YOU Go. To. Sleep.**

**BEN: KEEP YOUR HANDS AND KNIVES OFF HER JEFF! -pulls away author from the deranged psychopath-**

**Toshiro: -growls and takes author away from the pervert ghost virus- **

**Atem: … This never happened before you just had to find out what your friend was talking about when she drew a picture of Eyeless Jack in class, or that time your art teacher ended up with a picture of Jeff without his knife.**

**Jack: -blushes underneath mask-**

**Jeff: Why not draw the knife?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Not allowed to draw anything violent or gang related at school.**

**Toshiro: Hashira-**

**BEN: Hashira owns-**

**Jeff: Hashira owns nothing but her ideas and OCs, please enjoy while I try to find out what is messed up with the school.**

**Toshiro and BEN: YOU STOLE MY LINE! -looks at each other- QUIT COPYING ME! -get into a fight-**

At the Oasis in the desert, the horse wakes up and struggles to it's hooves, before an almost feral look gets in it's eyes and it gallops off, letting out the sound of a dying horse.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8With the Creepypasta characters㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

They happen to be near the Oasis, when they hear the neigh.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asks, and they nod.

After a few seconds of silence, Ben points and says, "Look!"

They all look and see the mare. A red mane and tail, and both look matted and untamed. Black coat that has some wounds, but is also covered in red symbols looking burnt into the skin. Big red eyes that have a feral look in them. And a golden patch of fur on the forehead in the shape of an eye of some sorts.

The mare's gaze goes to Smiley and narrows it's eyes as Smiley starts barking.

"Jeff, you might want to calm Smiley down. He is part wolf, and wolves prey on horses, so they are acting on instinct right now." Slendy says and Jeff nods.

All of a sudden, light comes from the eye on the mare's forehead, covering them, before their true forms are revealed. Slenderman in his business suit, seemingly even taller, and his face is missing again. Ben, looking like a Link cosplayer only with his eyes different, black where white should be, red pupils, and red blood tears coming down the face. Jack had a black hoodie and a plain blue mask on, no eyes, only black streaming down the mask. Jeff had on a white hoodie, with pure white skin, a bloody smile carved into his face, black hair, and a knife on his belt. And, Smiley looked like a husky/wolf with red and black fur and a huge smile on the face.

The mare cocks her head to the side, as if in confusion, but backs away just a tiny bit.

Ben steps forward nervously, and the mare smells games, so she decides for a tiny bit of fun, and communicate with him and him alone.

_/You smell like you like games./_

Ben jumps and looks around before becoming confused and saying, "I think she can use telepathy."

The mare gives a horsey smirk, but frowns when they decide to come closer, time for an escape.

Light erupts where they are, and a letter is in Ben's hands. They come over to a slightly freaked out Ben to read it. _**Hello. If you are looking for a girl named Hashira, you have found her. Also… I could smell you were killers the moment you came into smelling distance. The smell of insanity and blood is very potent. Also, I would recommend not coming after me, I kind of have like, two personalities now, and I don't need anymore blood on my hooves. Also tell that little gamer guy that my adoptive little brother could be his gamer rival… if he's brave enough to face The Kings of Games. LOL. He will never beat my King and his Lover. Gotta go now, the smell of wolf is too much for me, and I don't need my instincts acting up.**_

Even they are creeped out by the message.

"She…Knows…THE…Kings…of…Games?" Ben asks slowly with wide eyes like he just stepped into game paradise.

Jeff waves his hand in front of Ben's face and says, "Yep, he is totally lost."

"I can't believe she was able to see through our illusion forms." Jack says, and no one can tell he has a questioning look on his face.

"Either way, the mention of two personalities are questioning, maybe her sanity is still intact, but is fighting a battle with the insane side for control, and her insane side is what she is referring to." Slendy says.

"Well, we might as well track her down. Smiley, do your thing." Jeff says and Smiley barks with his signature smile, before practically dragging Jeff through the desert via the leash, causing them to sweatdrop and drag a semiconscious Ben along with them.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8With Hashira㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

Hashira gasps for breath as she makes it back to the Oasis. She goes to Elemental Angel form and spreads her damaged wings on the ground as she lays down. She looks at one of her wings and scowls. A lot of her important flight feathers are missing, and just starting to growl back, and the flames on her wings are so small, that get some water on it, and they will be put out.

Hashira sighs as she uses magic to transform the leaves on the trees, to fireproof bandages as her wings are bleeding. She carefully wraps her wings up before she looks at the rest of herself. She is covered head to toe with red hieroglyphics that are stinging at her.

She sighs again before deciding to go to her soul room. She lays down on the ground in a corner and surrounds herself in a barrier, hoping that it will keep those weird guys from finding her. She wraps her wings around her, wincing in pain, before closing her eyes and entering her soul room.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8With the Creepypasta characters㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

They all finally catch up with Smiley and Jeff, Ben no longer in gamer heaven, and see that Smiley is looking at the Oasis.

"I think he says that she is in there, and there are burnt sand on the ground in the shape of horse shoes." Jeff says as he points.

"We might have her cornered, so we better be on our guard." Ben says, game knowledge kicking in.

They nod and go in. Smile Dog sniffs around, before he finds her, curled up and not moving.

He barks, and they come over, but Slendy says, "Wait, I sense something around her. She is probably protecting herself."

They nod and scan her. She looks just like she did in the picture, only with horse ears on her head, weird eye symbol on the forehead, wings are covered in bandages and have blood stains, longer hair, and weird red symbols covering her, along with almost unnoticeable shadows surrounding her.

"What are those?" Ben asks, totally unfamiliar with magic despite being elf-like.

"I think that is magic, and it looks familiar, yet different. I once heard that 5,000 years ago, there was a type of magic, known as shadow magic, but I heard that the shadows were banished, so it is very hard to believe that that is shadow magic." Slenderman says.

"Well, if it's shadows, why can't we just get her?" Jeff shrugged and went to grab her, but the moment he touched the shadows, cuts appeared all over his arm.

"That's why. I heard that shadow magic is living magic, that sometimes, depending on the emotions of the wielder, the shadows would have the power to take over the wielder, but for the most part, they obey." Slender says.

They nod and focus their energy to try to get the shadows to not recognize them as enemies, but the moment they touch the barrier, a red light happens and they all feel like they're falling.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8In Hashira's soul room, before the others showed up㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

Hashira opened her eyes to see her soul room. It was quite different since the last time she went in. On one side of her room as everything that should be there. Horseshoes representing her friends, a fire representing the fire in her heart, her clothes from Ancient Egypt and modern times, but when she looks to the other side of the room, she scowls.

Blood dripping off the walls, videos showing how all her friends died, Akefia's face on a dartboard shewered with knives(that was the only part she liked) and, sitting on a pedestal, a girl that looks like her, only with matted hair instead of usual spikes, hieroglyphics on her body which are bleeding, an insane toothy grin, her wings are more bat like than bird like, and instead of missing feathers, there are gashes in her wings, battle scars are on her, her clothes are more Ancient Egyptian, but torn like they had been in war, and her eyes are slightly more psychotic.

"**Hey, 'old partner'."** The insane Hashira says with dark voice.

"Cut the crap, you were never my partner, and I wish I could destroy you." Hashira says with venom in her voice.

"**My my, such harsh words… like you will ever be able to get rid of me. Besides, we both want to same thing, why not just give into it? We were never like those pathetic humans, and that one human should die for what he did.****" **I. Hashira sneers.

"You mean, he should be punished for creating you?" N. Hashira asks with a smirk and the other her scoffs.

"**I meant, what he did to you, to Egypt, to your 'friends'. He deserves death, why not just let me loose?"** I. Hashira asks with a dark underlying tone.

"Never, I will never let you harm innocent lives." N. Hashira says stubbornly.

"**And your training is kicking in. Honestly, we are no longer in the old days, your friends can defend themselves. Oh and Bakura should also die, he is letting his brother do whatever he wants you know."** I. Hashira says in attempt to control the good side.

Feeling the insanity try to take a hold of her, N. Hashira says, "How about we settle this with a match of sais?"

"**I honestly thought you were going to declare Duel, but… if you want to get yourself killed, that's fine by me, but I won't hurt that body too bad, I still need it."** I. Hashira says as sais appear in their hands.

All of a sudden, their ears pick up the sounds of gasping behind the door.

"How?" N. Hashira asks stunned.

"**Please good side, even I could tell they weren't normal. Maybe one of them figured out how to get in here. Now, let's get back to where we were."**I. Hashira smirked.

The wooden door to the room opened to reveal the four 'people' and the 'dog'. They looked in and were completely shocked before seeing the two Hashira's growling at each other.

N. Hashira looks at them and her face becomes fallen, before glaring at the other and clenching the sais in her hands.

"**Hey look Hashira, we have an audience to witness your defeat."** I. Hashira sneers in a cocky way that just earns a deeper glare.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know that, and you will never win." N. Hashira says not even looking at the others, but they notice the bandages on her wings, before her other charges and the room changes to a battlefield.

N. Hashira blocked, and kicked her in stomach before going for the death blow. I. Hashira growled before smirking and easily defended with almost superior speed and deciding to let the fun continue as she slashes the original's side. N. Hashira gasps in pain as she clutches her side, before glaring at the other.

"**Oh Hashira, you know that won't work on me. Might at well give up before I hurt your body further."** I. Hashira sneers with an insane smirk.

"I will never give up. Even if it kills me." N. Hashira growls before her bandages get loose and her wounds start bleeding again.

"**I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice."** The insane one says before using her speed to catch Hashira unguarded and slashes at the back(anything that has wings, it's main weak point is right between the wings) causing her eyes to widen as she coughs up blood and falls to the ground. **"Good, bow to me, I shall control the body when you are healed."**

As I. Hashira cackles, the creepypasta run towards a weakened Hashira's side and pick her up. **"Oh just leave her, she'll heal eventually."**

N. Hashira opened her eyes to glare at the other, before a look of caution came them.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you." Slender says and they turn to the other, "Why are you torturing her?"

"**Oh please, she kept me chained up for 5,000 years, I just wanted to help her, but she pushed me away into the deepest depths of her mind, and I just wanted to give her some justice."** I. Hashira says innocently, but no one buys it.

"You were one of my greatest mistakes. I will never give up, even if it kills me. I created you, and now I need to destroy you before you continue hurting others." N. Hashira growls out before coughing again.

"**As if. Anyway, leave this place. I need to start healing her body so that I can control it without injuring it more. Hashira, get them to leave, or I will show them your memories."** I. Hashira said with disdain and mischief, causing N. Hashira to shudder.

"Don't you dare. I will not anyone to see my pain." N. Hashira growled in defiance.

"**Don't give me that… How about the memory of your mother's death, and my birth?"** I. Hashira smirked a grin full of insanity and N. Hashira's eyes widened in absolute fear as the room started to change and the smell of fire filled the area.

All of a sudden, the room looked more like a horse ranch in the desert, with a Farees look a like tending to the horses as it got dark out, but then, a huge 'creature' with wings, claws, and a snake for a tail, flew straight at them, and they could see a man with tanned skin, double T scar under his right eye, his eyes were red and psychotic, his hair was greyish silver, and untamed. The monster attacked the ranch, killing horses instantly, and leaving some on the ground, dying, and on fire. The man cackled, before they all felt a presence, and saw an almost ghost of Hashira, standing at the entrance to the ranch, with wide eyes full of fear, sorrow, anger, pity, and a bunch of other emotions at the sight. 'Hashira' suddenly ran into the flames, eyes darting around her in fear, catching a glimpse of Farees' look a like, dying of the fire. The flames touched her skin, but didn't burn her, and she breathed in the smoke, but she didn't falter, or cough.

Eventually, she stopped. A look of shock, fear, and anger covered her face as she looked at a red colored horse, it's mane and tail and some of it's coat, on fire, whining in pain.

'Hashira' rushed over to it and screamed, "MOM?!"

She fell to her knees and pulled her 'mother's' head into her lap.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! Please don't die mom!" 'Hashira' pleaded with tears falling down her eyes in a frenzy and they felt pity for the girl.

The mare opens her eyes a little, gasping in pain, her eyes meet her daughter's and she neighes, though they somehow understand her due to the memories, "**Hashira… You need… to be… strong… never give up… I'm sorry my daughter… but my time has come.**"

"No mom, your time came too soon, it's not supposed to end like this!" 'Hashira' cried, tears running down her face.

"**Goodbye… my daughter… One day… we will meet again.**" and with that, the mare's head drops limp in 'Hashira's' arms and lap.

Her eyes widened in so many emotions, that she let out a mournful scream, spilling out all of her emotions, and a very small, underlying tone of something else, like someone else's screams.

Cackling is heard, and she saw him. The one who had done all this to her. She screamed in pure rage, her eyes with the intent to kill and laugh about it, all her anger pointed to him. The man just laughed a psychotic laugh, before disappearing in the smoke. 'Hashira' so mentally exhausted, collapsed on the ground, her eyes open with a look like someone had mentally raped her, and an almost insane smile before it went into an unconscious frown as she started being knocked out.

"HASHIRA!" A shout was heard and they saw a boy who looked like her, only with ice colored hair instead of fire, pale skin, different color clothes, and emerald eyes filled with worry.

He ran straight at her, coughing in the smoke, before using his powers to dim the flames and get rid of most of the smoke.

He picked her up and screamed, "Shira! Wake up Shira!"

He looked at her eyes and was thoroughly disturbed, but he had heard the cackle and knew the cause. She closed her eyes as she went limp, and suddenly, he turned into a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end.

He had her in his 'arms' before he let out a saddened roar and flew away toward a palace.

They looked back to N. Hashira as the area started going back to the chaotic soul room. She was shuddering in fear as her eyes began to glaze over, and started to look exactly as they had in the memory.

"**Well, I think I've traumatized her enough for today, and since she is too traumatized to do anything, take her out the door and go right, and that should lead you all out of her mind."** I. Hashira scoffs and goes back to her side of the room.

"Wait, we were in her mind the whole time?" Jeff asks as Ben tries to get N. Hashira's attention.

"**Still are. Now leave."** I. Hashira orders.

They nod uncertainly, before taking the directions with N. Hashira in Eyeless Jack's arms as they leave.

**Author's notes: And that's the end of that chapter.**

**BEN: How come Jack was carrying you and not me?**

**Toshiro: Stop trying to steal the spotlight!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz, you are practically an elf, unless you are from Lord of the Rings, there is no way that you would be able to carry me. -notices BEN pout in cute manner- Must not cuddle, must not cuddle, must not cuddle, must not cuddle. -goes into hypnotized montone-**

**Jeff: Okay, she is now a hypnotized creature. How are we going to get her back to normal? -notices other tab on computer and checks- WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WATCHING?!**

**BEN: -looks at computer screen- looks like you and Jane fighting an epic battle, and the ghosts of your family slicing you open as you are in a burning building, before you slice your knife into her chest.**

**Jeff: Please review while we get her unhypnotized so I can ask her why she is watching something like that.**

**Toshiro and BEN: 0_0 do as he says, and don't go to sleep, you may never wake up.**


End file.
